


[Podfic of] i was looking for a hooker (when i found you)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Sumary:<br/>From this brilliant prompt over at the teenwolfkink LJ comm:</p><p>Stiles is a twenty year old virgin who really wants to get fucked. But he doesn't want it to be super awkward or strange with some person he picks up in a bar so he orders a call man or whatever you call a male call girl [gigolo? Hustlers are on the street?] and he asks them to come to a hotel. Cue Derek who is not a hooker! but accidentally knocks on the wrong door, and Stiles is all HOLY SHIT YES and kisses him, and Derek is like, well, it's the right door now, and they have sex.</p><p>Cue the next morning when Stiles is all, I didn't know hookers spend the night and Derek is like, what do you mean hookers. [Please leave Derek as a werewolf.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] i was looking for a hooker (when i found you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ktown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i was looking for a hooker (when i found you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448612) by [sunsetpanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpanic/pseuds/sunsetpanic). 



> So this was recorded fo Ktown's birthday, only the first recording was ruined by a faulty microphone :( So finally way late here is the finished version. Happy B-Day Ktown!

 

cover art by [fire_Juggler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/71ik4cy64yac0yn/tw+lfah.zip) | 30:38 | 27.63 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](________M4B_DOWNLOAD_URL________) | 00:00:00 | ___ MB


End file.
